


Love is a Four Letter Word

by Goddessgirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessgirl/pseuds/Goddessgirl
Summary: Adam had been mad at Takashi before, of course he had, they had been living together for 6 goddamn years. It'd be a miracle if they hadn't fought, but he had never been this angry.Shit happens when you're young, dumb, and in love. And in this case Shit's name is Keith.





	Love is a Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilenceIsGolden15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceIsGolden15/gifts).



> 5 times Adam was mad at Shiro, and one time he wasn't.

Adam had been mad at Takashi before. Of course he had, they had been living together for 6 goddamn years. It'd be a miracle if they hadn't fought, but he had never been this angry, and subsequently felt this guilty. Takashi had been missing for approximately 5 days, and Adam was worried sick, but that wasn’t why he was angry. No, he was angry cause he had been right and he wished so much that he hadn’t been. It was the first time he regretted being right, and it just so happened to be the first time that Takashi wasn’t there to endure the “I told you so”. Adam would do anything to yell at Takashi right now, or to kiss him, or hit him, or just to hold him and feel his heartbeat under his firm chest. Anything.

  
But instead Adam had to sit and wait, two things he was terrible at, he had been watching news coverage of the hurricane aftermath for days; desperately clutching his phone all the while. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of Takashi or those damn Holts anywhere. Those damn Holts who wanted hurricane data and decided that asking Shiro, a private pilot, was a good idea. And of course Takashi accepted, he was too kind not to, and they had offered to pay him well; and for two men still working off their student debt that had seemed appealing.

  
Although Adam had a sinking, wonderful feeling that Takashi had more matrimonial intentions for the payment. And while he should have been ecstatic at the thought, Adam was too distraught that Takashi wasn’t there to really celebrate. Instead he just sat and waited while he tried not to thank God that it was summer break so he didn’t have to worry about work. ‘Cause if he thought about God in any capacity or denomination he would start spitting furious accusations about his cruel plans and the irony that seemed to drive them.

  
He tried not to think about it when they replayed the footage of pulling Takashi's wrecked hunk of plane from the sea, he tried not to think about it when Mrs. Holt called and tried to offer support, and he stubbornly ignored it when he clutched Takashi's shirts at night.  
But after days and nights of anxious staring at the news he couldn’t help his hitched breath and quiet “Oh god please.” When his phone rang, and the caller ID claimed Texas. He grabbed his phone and pressed answer but he wasn’t conscious of it. He felt like he was underwater, his limbs oddly leaden and weightless; his heart decidedly one of the two.

  
“Is this Adam Ilan?” The woman on the other end sounded tired and frayed, a little like how Adam felt, but even so he jumped a little when she said his name; not truly grasping the reality. He nodded wordlessly, forgetting that she couldn’t hear him, and for a moment he was transported to when he was younger. Watching his father get the call that his Papa was killed in action, watching the picture show of emotions laid bare on his face. Unfortunately there was no one around to watch his picture show, or to hold his hand like he had.

  
“Yes, that’s me.”

  
“I have you listed as Mr. Takashi Shirogane’s emergency contact,” Adam held his breath “He’s ok sir, we have him here at the hospital.”

  
“Oh thank God.” He crumpled in on himself and shed warm tears of relief, the woman on the other end was still talking, taking his reaction in stride.

  
“Yes, he was flying in the hurricane and his plane went down. Mr. Shirogane had been in a small coma since we found him but he’s just woken up.”

  
“Why wasn’t I called sooner? I’ve been sitting over here worried sick-” His critical thinking was taking over his weepy emotional brain, allowing him to speak clearly while tears still streamed down his face. The anger he’d felt guilty over for days was simmering just below, but now he had a whole host of people to be mad at.

  
“All the phones were down, if it hadn’t been for our back-up generators we might have lost power as well. And if you’ll wait for just a moment I’ll bring the phone to Mr. Shirogane.” He must have muttered something in response but he didn’t remember it, just listened numbly to the distant chaos of the hospital. Before suddenly it quieted, and he could hear the quiet murmurs of the woman; and then the sound of the phone being handed off. And then finally, finally, he heard Takashi’s voice.

  
“Hey Adam.” The scratchy bass of Takashi’s voice settled the anxious knot in Adams chest instantly, and he couldn’t help the gasping sob he made.

  
“You asshole, you’re in so much trouble when you get home. I can’t believe you, I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” Takashi had started to chuckle halfway through the teary sentences and Adam relished the sound.

  
“I love you too, babe.” Adam let out his own incredulous laugh, his relief making him dizzy. “But listen, I’m gonna need to stay at the hospital for a little while longer.”

  
“What happened? What hospital are you at, I can be on a plane in 2 hours.”

  
“Babe, calm down. The airports are all closed, and the roads are all flooded. So don’t even think of trying to get down here in that duct tape museum you call a car.” Adam made the same weird indignant noise he made everytime Takashi talked about his car, and Takashi laughed loudly just like he did every time. Then there was silence, as Adam cradled the phone to his ear to hear Takashi’s breathing, to luxuriate in the fact that he was alive.

  
“Ok I’ll stay put, but as soon as you can you come right back home. Also I’m gonna kick the Holts’ asses into the next millenia.”

  
“Maybe hold off, Dr. Sam is paying my hospital bills so it’s not all bad-”

  
“You do realize it’s his fault you’re in the hospital right? That you went down to a city about to get hit by a hurricane?” Silence once more, where Adam expected Takashi to defend the Holt’s he merely heard the steady beeping of a nearby heart monitor. “Takashi?”

  
“It’s not exactly their fault, I was already coming here when they asked.”

  
“...Come again?”

  
“Do you remember my old flight instructor?” Oh boy did Adam remember him, a highly notable character, Culmar “Texas” Kogane. Craziest instructor at the Garrison Fort Flight Academy, Adam recalled the many stories that Takashi used to tell him. How Texas would do loop di loops and dive bombs in planes barely fit for flying, how he once stole a military jet and returned it without ever being caught, how he used to instruct literally blindfolded. He was a man with not an ounce of self preservation to be found.

  
“That crazy jackass that almost got you killed? Yes, I remember him.”

  
“Yeah, well he’s-”

  
“Heya there, Adam! I see you’ve only gotten more charming over the years.” Adam couldn’t help the affronted look he threw at his phone, hoping the feeling traveled through phone lines.

  
“Mr. Kogane, did you ask my boyfriend to come to Texas right before a hurricane?”

  
“Yes, we-”

  
“You haven’t changed much I see.” That got a hearty chuckle from the man, which ended worryingly in a coughing fit. “Mr. Kogane?”

  
“Yeah I’m not feelin’ my usual fit self as of late, been inflicted with some sort of kidney disease. Was hopin’ your boy would be a match to try and stave it off, but unfortunately it wasn’t meant to be.”

  
“Sir?”

  
“I’m dyin’, and I was hopin’ you’d find the kindness in your heart to let your boy stay and keep me company a while longer.”

  
“I- yes of course, I’m glad we got to talk, sir.” He heard the same wheezing laughter followed by coughing and bad for a second before he responded. “I appreciate the bullshit kid, see ya some time.”

  
Takashi and Adam talked for a little while longer but it was subdued, Adam whisper-shouted at him for keeping his potential organ donation a secret and Takashi listened without complaint. When Adam was done Takashi murmured his love once more and Adam couldn’t stop the fond grin on his face if he wanted to. After Adam returned the love Takashi promised to call back when he could, and after more hushed “I love yous” Adam hung up and let go of his phone. Suddenly exhausted from the past emotional rollercoaster he had been on, he headed to bed and slept peacefully for the first time in a week.

*        *        *

Two days later Culmar died. Takashi had called him with the news, telling him that Culmar had been sleeping and that he wasn’t alone. Adam murmured soft condolences when he heard the emotional strain in his voice. But today was that day that Takashi was finally coming home, he had survived a plane crash, a hurricane, and a small coma; and he was finally coming home. Adam wasn’t kidding when he had said he was never letting him out of his sight after this.

  
But when he finally did see Takashi, rumpled and tired and walking towards the luggage claim, he didn’t realize how scared he had still felt. How he hadn’t managed to convince himself that this was in fact real, but then their eyes met and all his fears fell away. And then he was racing across the way, like he was in a fuckin’ romcom, and he was careening into Takashi’s arms. The sound of his laugh in his ears, and the feeling of his arms tight around him was the best thing he could imagine.

  
They stood embracing for a few moments more before Adam felt Takashi’s sleeve being tugged underneath his arm. He hooked his chin over the others shoulder and looked down to see a small gloomy boy staring up at him.

  
“Um hello, do you need help? Are you lost?” Adam started looking around the terminal for parents doing the same, before he caught Takashi’s eye and saw his familiar guilty look. “Takashi..”

  
“This is Keith.” Adam took a step back, keeping one hand on Takashi’s shoulder; to ground himself and to squeeze as hard as he could. And while he knew his message was getting across, he also knew he was doing jackshit to Takashi’s wide overstuffed shoulders.

  
“Please don’t tell me you found a kid on the way back from nearly dying.”

  
“I didn’t find him per say, he’s Culmar’s son.” At that Adam looked over at young Keith, saw the way grief dulled his eyes and kept his gaze glued to the floor. “I didn’t know he was going to do it but apparently before he passed Culmar wrote this.” Takashi dug into his pocket and pulled out a worn napkin. On it was a message written in shaky blue ink:

  
_“Keith goes where Keith goes but it’s either Shiro or Mom. His choice._  
_Love ya son, sorry I couldn’t stick around.”_

  
For a moment Adam just glanced from the napkin to Takashi to Keith before he slowly handed it back and knelt down to be on eye level with the child. Keith tore his gaze away from the terribly interesting floor and met Adams eyes. Neither spoke for a moment until Keith quietly muttered “Grandma’s mean, I don’t wanna live with her.”

  
“And your mom?” Keith shrugged in response and went to grab his luggage from the conveyor belt. The two men followed him, Takashi stealing glances at Adam all the while. The stone set face of calculations never bode well for the pilot.

  
The silence pervaded even after the luggage had all been collected, and all the way to the car. Takashi grew increasingly anxious, and when Keith tugged on his sleeve and pointed questioningly at his boyfriend he could only awkwardly shrug with his non-slinged arm in response. Just as they got into the car, Takashi had worked up the courage to ask what Adam was thinking about. But before he could the other man spoke up first,  
“Ok so we don’t have a spare bed at home, so Keith I hope you’re alright with sleeping on the couch. Just until we get you a real bed.” Keith was so shocked that Adam was actually talking, and that it wasn’t bad, that he nearly forgot to respond. But the look he got through the rear view mirror prompted his energetic nodding.

  
The whole ride back was moments like those. Adam asking about Keith's likes and his schooling and allergies. Perfectly calm conversation, but Takashi couldn’t stop glancing over. Adam historically hadn’t been great with surprises, when they were sophomores in college Takashi had attempted to throw him a surprise birthday party. He had been sporting a pretty magnificent black eye by the end of the night, though Adam still proclaimed it was his fault for being the nearest to the door. The whole plane ride he had been worrying about Adam’s reaction, and if his phone hadn’t gotten destroyed in the crash he would have called ahead. But here he sat, in the tense aftermath; waiting for the black eye.

  
When they arrived at the apartment building Keith cautiously slinked out of the car, holding his bag like a shield. Takashi came around to but his free hand on his shoulder, luckily they’d moved past the flinching phase but he was still tense. Adam walked ahead to show the way to the apartment and unlock the door, smiling warmly at Keith as he approached. But before Takashi could follow after him Adam grabbed his arm and leaned in to murmur quietly, “I’m still mad but you can calm down, we’ll talk later.” And after a moment of hesitation Adam kissed his cheek and embraced him, still unable to get over the fact that his boyfriend was ok and here

  
Keith was quietly puttering around the house, ignoring the adults in their quiet moment. By the time Adam came away from Takashi Keith was examining their dvd collection.  
“Alright boys well I had a plan to cook a fancy dinner so if you want to put a movie on or go for a walk it's up to you.” While Adam started his cooking Takashi and Keith began setting up the couch as a bed, and when Adam started up his usual playlist Takashi couldn’t hide his grin. All that time lying in the hospital bed he had missed this the most, listening to Adam sing along to his awful playlist; accompanied by the chorus of chores and cooking. The song of home.

  
After dinner and dessert Keith was fading away at the table with his spoon still in his hand. Adam smiled softly and woke him up, forcing him to brush his teeth before he could pass out on the couch. Takashi went about his nightly task and locked the door and turned out the lights, the two men orbiting each other in the night; ignoring the elephant in the room.

  
But they couldn’t ignore it forever, and together underneath the blankets there was nowhere to hide.

  
“Are you still mad at me?” Takashi was sitting against the headboard and threading his fingers through Adam’s hair, a nighttime ritual born of Adam’s difficulties in falling asleep.

  
Adam sighed and turned to look at Takashi, “A little bit, I mean we aren’t the most financially stable and we know nothing about parenting.”

  
“I know but he needs us, and we’ll figure it out. I gave Culmar’s lawyer your number, she said that once his affairs are in order Keith’ll be getting a stipend.”

  
“And what if one of his family members wants him to come live with them?” It was a far fetched ‘what if’ but Adam knew that Takashi was already fond of the boy; he with his big soft heart. It was his job to be a pessimist.

  
“It’s up to Keith in the end but whatever he decides I’ll support him.” The two of them lay in contemplative quiet, both of them considering their new future. And Takashi finally moved to lay down, allowing Adam to plaster along his side like a touch-starved octopus. His face resolutely pressed against his neck, Takashi shivered a little when Adam spoke as his moving lips brushed against his skin.

  
“I think the only reason I’m mad is because you threw off our five year plan.”

  
“Babe I told you to stop planning our future without me.” Takashi's chest shook with laughter, it was a ridiculous argument they had often.

  
“And I told you to stop bitching and learn how to use Excel, then I’ll let you modify the plan.” Adam was giggling as well and Takashi couldn’t help but press a kiss to Adam’s sweet smelling curls.

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too,” Adam squeezed him tighter. “And I’m so glad you didn’t die.”

*        *        *

  
Over the course of the six months that Keith had been living with Shiro and Adam he had learned three important things about Adam. The first being that he was a teacher, an English teacher and the robotics instructor at the nearby high school. Adam told him often that he really enjoyed his job and knew he was making an important difference in the community. But Keith had trouble believing that because the second important thing was that Adam was almost always spitting mad about his job.

  
“-David is trying to change his argument again even though its due in three days and he definitely doesn’t have enough time to compile the resources and interview for this one in time. And I’m really worried about these essays because even though this class is mostly juniors I think only two of them actually know how to use MLA. Nevermind the fact that MLA is the very first thing we went over at the beginning of the year.” Adam was pacing back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, a not uncommon sight in their household. Keith was at the dining table, his homework left ignored in front of him. “And I know that they’re a bunch of teenagers but my robotics team is acting like a bunch of freakin teenagers. I left the room for five minutes and when I came back they had taken our two course runners and were essentially playing chicken with little rovers. They’re just lucky that nothing broke or I’d be yelling at them instead of you.”

  
Keith snorted and shook his head, if they had actually broken something Adam would have shouted himself hoarse. The rant and pacing continued on and Keith listened in an effort to not do his homework, but he was finally saved by Shiro coming back from his run. While it was near fifty degrees outside Shiro went everyday, excited to get out after his injuries had healed up. His only acquesion to the cold weather was a long sleeved shirt, which he took off as soon as he entered the house to wipe off his face.  
Keith snorted again when Adam tripped a little on the living room carpet, distracted, but attempting to continue on his rant.

  
“A-and Matt! He was telling me that he might be the new band teacher at the school, just until he gets his PHD. And I like the guy I do, I’ve mostly forgiven him for the whole hurricane thing, but I don't know if I’ll be able to refrain from murdering that annoying piece of-”

  
Keith averted his gaze as Shiro stepped forward to kiss Adam, succinctly disrupting him. He saw Shiro step away and deigned it safe to look up, and he grinned when he saw how red Adam’s face was.

  
“Sorry babe, you just looked really cute, had to kiss you.” Shiro was holding one of Adam’s hands and smiling softly, he brought the hand up and pressed another kiss to the knuckles before pulling away and walking down the hall. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

  
Adam stood in a daze for a second, staring blankly at his hand before tearing down the hallway after Shiro.  
“You can’t just kiss me and walk away you jerk!’ Keith finally turned back to his homework, feeling warm and fuzzy. He had never met his mother and his dad hadn’t been in a relationship long enough to introduce them to Keith in these past twelve years. So it was nice seeing the ease and comfort long love brought on, even if Adam pretended he was long suffering. Because the third very important thing was: Adam was a huge sap for Shiro.

*        *        *

  
Adam rubbed his temples in a fruitless attempt to stave off the headache that was fast approaching. He was sitting in a cafe halfway between the highschool and the local community college, so it was packed and noisy. Which would have been bearable if he was by himself and able to put in earbuds to drown out the noise; but unfortunately Matthew Holt had followed him from school claiming it was prime chat time, even though Adam had been hoping to grade some essays while he waited. But carefully laid plans mean nothing to Matthew Holt, resident illiterate bastard. Who was eating some ungodly sugary nonsense across the table. Talking between bites and spilling crumbs down his rumbled button down.

  
His school had been let out about an hour ago, but Keith’s school let out only half an hour ago; and Adam was desperately trying not to think of the worst reasons why Keith could be late. Takashi had gotten hired by some rich creep to fly him to Milan for fashion week, it was a good job but Adam felt his skin crawl when he was around him. Although the apprehension about the job may come more from Adam’s reluctance to watch over Keith by himself.

  
It had been a while since Keith had come to live with them, and Adam really liked the kid, but he didn’t feel the sentiment returned. It was hard not to think that Keith preferred Takashi over him, after all Takashi was the brave and dashing hero pilot; and Adam was just the awkward paramour. And it was hard not to be irritated with Takashi about all this, because if he hadn’t brought Keith then Adam wouldn’t be feeling like this. Like he was an inadequate parental substitute, like he was an outsider in the home; instead of you know one of the names on the lease. And he hated himself for it as well, he felt selfish and petty, like he was putting his own feelings before Keith’s own.

  
He went around and around in his mind, being mad at Takashi to being mad at himself and back. All circling around the thrumming anxiety of Keith’s persistent absence. He hadn’t realized he was unwaveringly staring at his phone though until Matt waved his hand in front of it.

  
“Dude snap out of it what’s up?” Adam looked up and around at the crowded cafe, hoping Keith would just magically appear and alleviate his worries; but he didn’t so Adam turned back to Matt.

  
“Keith is late and I’m worried, and there’s also a background annoyance at Takashi.” Adam had discovered early on in his “friendship” with Matthew Holt that being completely straightforward was the way to go, it avoided unnecessary confusion and needling. This meant that Matt eventually became his confidant, his complaint sponge. So when he heard that Adam was upset with Takashi he just laughed and leaned back in his chair.

  
“Ok but when aren’t you annoyed with Takashi, or mad or whatever. I’m still surprised the two of you made it past college with the way you talk.” Adam rolled his eyes, this was a conversation they’d had before.

  
“And I’ve told you before, just because I’m angry doesn’t mean I’m blind. Have you seen Takashi? Man’s a brick shithouse with a heart of gold.” Matt laughed loudly like he did everytime and Adam checked his phone once again, still nervous.

  
“So the kid.”

  
“Keith.” Matt didn’t respond, just looked imploringly at Adam, waiting for an answer. Adam sighed and gave in. “Takashi took a job and now I’m watching him by myself, I’ve never done this before. I didn’t have any little siblings or cousins or whatever, and Takashi has always taken the lead with Keith; and I’m so worried I’m gonna mess everything up. And to top it all off I’m positive Keith doesn’t like me, so like what am I supposed to do?” Matt gave him a sympathetic smile and patted the hand Adam clutched his phone in, empathy pouring off Matt in waves. And just like that Adam remembered the similar situation Matt had been put in recently.

  
A few months after the whole Texas incident Matt’s father had been offered a guest teaching spot at a prestigious university in Switzerland. With a place on the glacial exploration team as well. The Holt parents had jumped at the opportunity, and had originally planned on bringing their youngest with them as well. Fatefully for Matt she had wholeheartedly resisted, spouting statistics and facts about uprooting a child mid development. Whether or not her facts were right their parents had convinced Matt to postpone his doctoral studies for as long as they were gone, to properly care for Katie.

  
Matt had been willing and ready to help but Adam still felt a little bad for him. He had been listening to Matt talk about internships and trips and freewheeling experiences he had wanted to have for years. Remembering that humbled him a little bit and he felt less bad about his situation, it was dynamic and would change. But Matt’s wouldn’t for at least two more years.

  
Adam put the phone down for a moment to squeeze Matt’s in sympathy, before he realized it was now streaked with chocolate from Matt’s messy eating habits. Then they were falling back into the normal pattern of Adam yelling at Matt, and Matt snickering in his face.

  
They were chatting amiably when the bell of the cafe door chimed and the gloomy form of Keith walked through. Settling the anxious flutter in Adams throat, the preteen slipped through the crowded tables until he arrived at their table. His hood was up and he wasn’t looking up but Adam was still relieved.

  
“God Keith buddy you scared me, why didn’t you text me you’d be late? I’ve been worr- what's wrong?” In the middle of speaking Adam had placed a hand on Keith’s hooded head, a not uncommon gesture between the two, but the instant his hand had made contact Keith had winced. Breathing in sharply through his teeth. And at first Keith didn’t respond, foolishly thinking that if he didn’t talk Adam would drop the topic, but luck was not on his side.

  
“That’s a hell of a shiner you got there kid.” Mat was leaning forward, to better see Keith’s shrouded face. And Adam reacted just like Matt thought he would:  
_“What?”_

  
Keith huffed out a sigh and threw a glare over at Matt before actually looking up at Adam, revealing the fresh bruise over his eye and the cuts on his nose and cheek.  
“Don’t overreact.”

  
“How am I supposed to react? Did you get in a fight? What happened?” Adam was moving Keith every which way, trying to catalogue all the possible injury that Keith had possibly sustained. Keith made a disgruntled sound and ripped his arm away from Adam.

  
“I said it’s fine! Can we just go home already?” Keith shifted under the stares of the two adults, his thumb furiously rubbing his finger. Matt gave Adam a pointed look over Keith's head and raised his treat in a sympathetic toast. Adam sighed and started gathering his things, glancing at Keith all the while.

  
Later in the car the both of them stayed silent, letting the radio fill the car. Adam let it remain like that until they pulled into the carport, at that point Adam turned off the car and turned in his seat and confronted Keith.

  
“What happened?” Adam could see Keith literally mulling over his options in his mind, deciding what would end this awkward intervention the quickest.

  
“There's some asshole bullying me at school, but I already talked to Shiro so you don’t need to keep bothering me about it.” Adam felt his current general feeling of annoyance at Takashi bubble over into anger, Keith had confided in him and Takashi failed to even give him a hint to the situation. But Adam was determined to stay calm.

  
“And what did Takashi tell you?”

  
“He told me to ignore him, to not give him any attention cause that's all he wants.” Keith scrunched his face up at that, advice sour after his most recent altercation. “But I’m not sure he’s right.”

  
“He rarely is. And you should have come to me, because out of the two of us adults I was the only one who used to be bullied.”

  
“Really?” Keith stared at Adam through his fringe, interest on his face for the first time in the past hour.

  
“Yep, I had two dads growing up and people thought that was real funny. And when I was about your age there was one particular boy who had decided to make my life hell.”

  
“What did you do?” Adam smirked, this was one of his favorites stories to tell.

  
“I punched him in the face so hard he lost a tooth.” Keith let out a startled laugh, “Yep, he left me alone after that; and so did every other jackass at that school.”

  
“Are you seriously advising me to punch him?” Adam shrugged in response, he was a teacher so he was supposed to advise pacifism; like Takashi had done. But it was different when it was his kid “dependent”. Keith chewed his lip in though for a second before quietly asking,  
“Could you teach me how to punch?”

  
For the rest of the night Adam taught, except instead of teaching English to a bunch of sleep-deprived teenagers he taught a gloomy middle-schooler how to throw a knockout punch. Adam’s favorite part of the whole endeavor was that majority of the wisdom he was imparting was things Takashi had taught him.

  
When the two of them were in college Takashi had decided that skinny sassy teaching major Adam needed to learn how to defend himself. Which Adam was glad for even though he found the lessons to be more of flirty banter sessions. Although, standing in their living room teaching Keith how to defend himself, he was extremely glad for the lessons. It was just the two of them, with the ambient noise of the world outside and the soft sounds of tentative fists hitting steady hands.

  
When their lesson was done Keith was grinning and relaxed, the exercise calming him down. And he was happier when Adam let him pick his favorite take out place for dinner. And Adam was not ashamed to say that the night the two of them spent, watching cooking shows and trying not to spill chow mein on the couch, was just what he needed after his tumultuous feelings of the day. They talked some more throughout the night, Adam tending to Keiths cuts in the meanwhile.

  
The drive to the school was marginally more pleasant then the drive last night, although neither of them were morning people. And when Keith got out he gave Adam a tired thumbs up and headed into the belly of the beast. Adam was nervous even as he drove away, he knew his advice wasn’t the most sound but it had worked for him when he was younger and he hoped it worked again.

  
He was thinking about it the whole rest of the day, distracted in the midst of his classes and anxious of his phone ringing with administrative complaints. But the school day passed without incident and Matt followed him to the coffee shop once more, grinning like a loon the whole way there. Which he didn’t understand until they got to the cafe and found Takashi sitting at one of the tables out front, a similar loony grin on his face.

  
They had the same sappy lovey reunion that they had everytime Takashi returned from a job. Lots of hugging and kissing and making Matt uncomfortable, and Adam nearly forgot what he and Keith and practiced last night. But a half hour later while the three of them were eating and chatting Keith and Katie came tearing through the shop, giggling hysterically. Keith yelled when he saw Takashi and immediately ran over to hug him, Katie coming around to knock her shoulder against her brother’s; still grinning.

  
“Hey kids when did you start being best buds?” Mat was eating another sugary treat but he passed it off to Katie mid-question.

  
“Today! It was awesome!” Katie said right before she bit in and turned to watch Keith. Who was buzzing with excitement in Adam’s general direction.

  
“And what did you do today Keith?” Takashi was smiling back and forth between the two of them, obviously glad for the improved relationship.

  
“We took down my bully!” Takashi was staring at the two of them with surprised indignation, just like he thought he would, but Adam kept paying attention to Keith.

  
“Congrats bud, how’d you do it?”

  
“Now I’m not sure that’s really necessary Ad-”

  
“Well it was after school and he was heading out to his baseball practice and he tried to trip me with the bat, but I stepped away. Then he tried to hit me with the bat, so I punched him!”

  
“Did the lessons help?”

  
“Yeah but it still really hurt, and before he recovered, Katie came out of nowhere and crouched behind him so he fell down.” Takashi opened his mouth to intervene but Katie piped up behind the chocolate treat.

  
“Yeah! Then I bit him.” All three of the adults turned to stare bug eyed at Katie, whos wide grin seemed just a bit sharper. “And now we’re best friends.”

  
Takashi glanced back over at Adam, expression incomprehensible, and lowly murmured: “We’ll talk later.”

  
Adam knew he was going to be in trouble later, but with how the two kids were smiling he didn’t really mind too much. 

*        *        *

Adam was infamous for his incredible auto-pilot, he could cook an entire meal while mentally writing his lesson plan, he could knit half a scarf while focusing entirely on a movie, and he could lock his car walk through the complex and up the stairs all while writing an important email. Like he was now, and as he was rereading what he had written he walked up opened the door, not comprehending that it was already unlocked, and threw his bag on the couch like he did everyday.

  
“Ow!”

  
Adam looked up as he sent the email and was so startled he nearly dropped his phone. In the living room was Keith and three of his other students.

  
“Mr. McClain.” Lance McClain, dumbass and swim team star; low C. Currently sitting on his couch and holding his bag, which Adam had unknowingly thrown at him.

  
“Mr. Garrett.” Hunk Garrett, kind and clever, favorite of the Home Ec teacher and Track and field coach; A.

  
“Holt.” Katie “Pidge” Holt, a constant in their home ever since the Fateful Day, his own favorite student, the black horse of his robotics team and the saxophone section leader in the marching band. B+, they were whip smart but preferred science and math to English.

  
“Hey teach how's it going?” Lance was making a sincere effort to look casual but Adam could see the fear in his eyes. Hunk beside him was tense and refraining from looking at Adam entirely. Katie on the other hand was sprawled out in the armchair, sitting like they’d never seen anyone sit before, sipping a coke through a curly straw; something he didn't even know they owned. They were focused on the game they were all playing but spared a glance and shot him finger guns.

  
“Adam.”

  
The teacher stood staring at the room full of teenagers for a second longer before turning on his heel and heading into the kitchen where Takashi was puttering around. Adam leaned against the fridge and watched him for a little bit, all the while watching the teens out of the corner of his eye. They were playing the new Overcooked game that Takashi had bought, and Adam wouldn’t be surprised if a fight broke out.

  
As soon as he had left the room the volume doubled, Lance and Keith were yelling at each other for any small mishap and Hunk was trying to lead the endeavor, and failing. When Lance started throwing ingredients all over the digital kitchen in protest Pidge started screeching insults. It was only the third level.

  
“Takashi love, I think I’m having that dream again. You know where all my students starting filling up the living room and then all the walls fall down and I’m just at school, like I never left.” Takashi stifled a laugh at the deadpan horror in Adams voice. “Why, why did you let them in, now McClain knows where I live. And if he tells his older siblings we’re moving, no arguments; I can’t handle Bowie and the twins again.”

  
Takashi actually laughed this time and walked over to ruffle Adam’s hair, Adam glaring up at him through his fringe the whole time.

  
“I know I know, the life of a teacher is torture and all teenagers aim to make your life miserable; I’ve heard it all before babe. But just look, Keith actually has friends, friends who aren’t Pidge!” The last sentence was hushed as the two men looked out to the living room once more, the scene was still chaotic as they tried the level over again. Pidge was slowly rocking Keith with the way they rhythmically kicked at his shoulder, and Hunk was lecturing them all on proper kitchen etiquette; while Lance was still throwing ingredients. But despite it all Keith had a tiny grin, he was happy.

  
“Ok yes I admit, it’s nice seeing Keith with friends of his own age. But that doesn’t mean I’m not still mad at you for letting a horde of teenagers into my home.” Takashi rolled his eyes and went to speak but was interrupted but the beeping of a timer. And Adam caught a glance of a mischievous glint in his eyes, before he turned to pull something out of the oven.

  
“I’m truly sorry I’ve upset you babe, I don’t know if there’s anything I can do to atone, except maybe bake for forgiveness.” He stood back up brandishing a piping hot sheet of cookies, his trademark dorky dad joke grin on in full force. There was a chorus of groans and booing from the living room, but Adam was bent in half, shaking with laughter. No one made him laugh more then Takashi.

*        *        *

Adam woke up slowly, no blaring alarm or intruding sunbeams, just the soft end of sleep. Takashi was a warm line against his back, their legs tangled together and Takashi’s arm slipped under his shirt. He made no move to extract himself and just luxuriated in the embrace, it wasn’t often that their schedules collided enough that they could have mornings like this. Adam reached out and grabbed his phone to take a quick selfie of the two of them, he even allowed himself a moment to stare lovingly at Takashi’s sleeping face.  
Then he started texting Keith incessantly, knowing the boy was up and awake; his sleep schedule was a mystery to be honest.

 **Adam:** Keith  
**Adam:** Keith  
**Adam:** Keith, answer me

  
what **:Keith**

  
**Adam:** Make some breakfast for me and Takashi

  
what why **:Keith**

why cant you make ur own **:Keith**

  
**Adam:** Because it’s my day off and I don’t have to  
**Adam:** Now go forth Keitherella, and be quiet when you bring it in the room

  
god ur annoying **:Keith**

  
**Adam:** <3

Adam grinned widely when fifteen minutes later Keith pushed into the room holding a plate full of bacon and bagels.

  
“You’re lucky I was already making myself breakfast.” Keith grumbled quietly as he placed the plate on the nightstand, flipping Adam off when he thanked him.

  
“Love you too kid.” Keith shook his head and said nothing else, closing the door on his way out. Adam waited for a few minutes more, content to stay in the cocoon of warmth for a while longer. But a soft kiss to his shoulder and a heavy arm lifting to grab a piece of bacon was Adam’s indication that the smell of food had roused Takashi.

  
“G’morning love,” Even as he ate and talked Takashi was still half asleep, so the effect was rather cute and Adam said as much.

  
“Unh-uh you’re cute.” Adam chuckled and started eating as well, both of them taking turns in reprimanding each other for getting crumbs on the bed.

  
“Is today a half day today?”

  
“Nope,” Adam grinned and made the p pop loudly, “It’s a district holiday today, so you have me all day.”

  
Takashi sat up at that and grinned mischievously, “Oh yeah? All day? Well then you know what we should do right?”

  
Adam sucked in a quick breath when Takashi leaned forward to kiss his shoulder once more, “What?”

  
Takashi moved up the tan column of Adam’s neck to whisper in his ear, “Nap.”

  
Adam burst out laughing, not expecting that answer at all, he ended up folded over Takashi’s shoulder still laughing, “You dork, we just woke up!”

  
“But you never get enough sleep! And I just got back from California, my circadian rhythms are still adjusting!”

  
“California is only two hours behind dork, you don’t have to lie to get me to sleep.” Takashi grinned into Adam’s hair and laid back down, taking him with him. And even though Adam wasn’t in fact tired he enjoyed feeling the rise and fall of Takashi’s chest beneath his head. And before he knew it he had been lulled to sleep by the rhythmic breathing and awoke to see Keith coming in to grab the plate. Keith who froze in place when he noticed Adam was awake.

  
“Jesus you scared me.” Adam guessed Takashi was still asleep by how Keith whispered.

  
“Why are you in our room? What if we had been doing something salacious? You could have been scarred for life.” Adam wouldn’t lie, he took pleasure in the way Keith pretended to retch at his statement.

  
“Ugh gross shut up I didn’t even think of that, I don’t want to think about that, I just came to grab the dishes. I invited some friends over and I wanted to get on your good side.” Keith stomped out of the room and shut the door, not even bothering to keep quiet.

  
“Love you too kid!” Adam snickered to himself and looked up at Takashi when he felt the arms around him shift and tighten. “Don’t worry I love you as well.”

  
“God you’re a terror.” Takashi kissed his temple and sat up more, looking down at Adam lovingly, before reaching over to the nightstand. “I had a question for you, while I have you here.” Adam snickered and sat up as well, figuring the question would lead to a dumb dad joke. But when Takashi turned around he was surprised to see a little black velvet box in his hands, and a blushing nervous Takashi.

  
“I know it’s been a long time coming but I really want to marry you, will you?”

  
“Are you serious?” Takashi stared at him in confusion, he had been expecting that reaction but not that tone. Instead of the happy breathless reaction he had been hoping for, Adam was acting oddly exasperated. And Takashi continued to stare at him in confusion as Adam reached for his own nightstand and came back with his own small black velvet box.

  
“I thought only lesbians did this! Babe! I was gonna propose to you too!” Adam was softly chuckling and as he reached the end of his sentence he was doubled over in laughter, Takashi still staring at him stunned.

  
“So...yes?”

  
“You dunce of course I’ll marry you!” Adam was still laughing as he did his best to clamber into Takeshi's lap and embrace him. In the crevasse between their bodies they presented each other their rings and laughed even more when they realized they’d gotten similar rings. And as Adam slipped on his ring he felt relief that it had finally come to pass, and that their lives were so crazy and weird.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a holiday gift for my wonderful friend SilenceisGolden15! Go check out their stuff they have oodles upon oodles of Gen Voltron fics.


End file.
